Tombs
Tombs — Area of Newford (city). What Slum area of Newford. Books & Stories Appears In * Dreams Underfoot ** "That Explains Poland" ** "Winter Was Hard" ** "The Sacred Fire" ** "Pity the Monsters" ** "But For the Grace Go I" * Tapping the Dream Tree ** "The Witching Hour" * Memory and Dream Description The Tombs is a kind of slum area of Newford, abandoned by greedy developers, taken over by street kids, and sometimes the home of crime and dark doings. ~ Challenging Destiny : "It’s creepy, looking out on it from Gracie Street. It’s like standing on the line of a map that divides civilization from no-man’s-land. You almost expect some graffiti to say, “''Here there be dragons''.” And maybe they wouldn’t be so far off. Because you can find dragons in Upper Foxville—the very bad kind that ride chopped-down Harleys. The Devil’s Dragon. Bikers making deals with their junkies." ~ LaDonna Da Costa — "That Explains Poland", Dreams Underfoot About The Tombs are the home of the homeless, druggies, street kids, runaways - not a place you'd want to be on your own in the dark, or even in daylight! Also where Geordie's older brother's spirit resides. Located Upper Foxville, north of Gracie Street ✥ The blocks between Lanois and Flood north of MacNeil is where people started to dump everything from old car parts to bags of trash. Details * "in those desolate blocks north of Gracie, there’s no place to hide, and too many places—all at the sometime" ~ LaDonna Da Costa. * no-man’s-land * open spaces of rubble History / Background aA bunch of developers got together and planned to give the area a new facelift. The plans: condominiums, shopping malls, parks. Basically what they wanted to do was shove ahigh class suburb into the middle of the city. Only what happened was their backers pulled out while theywere in the middle of leveling about a square mile of city blocks, so now the whole area’s just a mess of empty buildings and rubble-strewn lots. a Newford city development gone wrong; the money ran out and half-ready buildings went into disrepair; Character Connections To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Events in the Series Dreams Underfoot—"That Explains Poland": Three young women hunt Bigfoot in the Tombs. Quotes Every time I hear about some kid ODing, somebody getting knifed, somebody taking that long step off a building or wrapping their belt around their neck, I figure that’s just one more of us who finally got out. It’s a war zone in here, and just like in Vietnam, they either carry you out in a box, or you leave under your own steam carrying a piece of the place with you—a kind of cold shadow that sits inside your soul and has you waking up in a cold sweat some nights, or feeling closed in and crazy in your new work place, home, social life, whatever, for no good reason except that it’s the Tombs calling to you, telling you that maybe you don’t deserve what you’ve got now, reminding you of all those people you left behind who didn’t get the break you did. Notes / Comments See Also * Newford Series * * External Links * * *